


A miraculous christmas to remember

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Give my blond haired boy some lovee, SADrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Or: Adrien is sad on christmas eve and Marinette and her family give him the christmas cheer he needs!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 18





	A miraculous christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hi).



> Hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes (hope i gifted it to the right person)

“Plagg, claws in…” The blond said, tears streaming down his face as he dropped into an alleyway across from a certain bakery. As he pulled out some cheese, the words of his father relayed in his mind. He sighed rapping the coat around him as Plagg peacefully ate his cheese unsure of weather it would be rood to intrude on Marinette and her parents.

“Kid just go in there. Trust me they would rather you in there then out here in the cold.” Plagg spoke up having finished his cheese. Adrien shook his head.

“Plagg I cant intrude on them un invited.” Adrien said as Plaggs eyes sparkled in mischief. “Come on kid.” He said flying out in the open, making sure nobody was watching the kwamii.

“Plagg!” Adrien muttered in annoyance as he ran after the cat. Plagg ran to the door of the bakery before knocking on it and diving into Adriens pocket. Before the miraculous holder had a chance to run away, Sabine appeared on the other side of the door.

“Im sorry we are only accepting- Oh dear Adrien you look freezing! Come on in!” She said practically dragging the boy inside as Plagg chuckled inside his chosen’s pocket. Plaggs plan was a success.

“Miss, im so sorry to intrude-“ “Call me Sabine and you aren’t intruding, you know your always welcome here!” she said while leading him to the couch. “I you sure.” He said as Sabine got some treats, putting them on the table. “Eat these you must be starving!” She insisted “Ill go get Marinette!” She finished rushing up the stairs to get her daughter. A couple minutes later, Marinette, her dad and Sabine entered the room.

“Ah Adrien what a surprise!” The guy said, swooping Adrien into a hug that he melted into. “Sir im-“ Adrien started only to be interrupted “Its Tom!” The man said with a smile on his face “Well, Tom im so sorry for intruding on you three.” “Darling I already told you that you aren’t intruding. Your

“Are you sure-“ A bunch of yeses erupted from the duo. Adrien let out a smile “Thanks for your hospitality then!” He said. Marinette exploding in blush as Sabine whispered something in her ear. “Ah n-no problem A-adrien!” She manage to stutter out.

“Why are you here anyways? Shouldn’t you be back at your house with your father?” Tom asked as Adriens smile turned into a frown.

“Well si- Tom, me and him fell out and he said somethings..” He said sadly. Sabine let a sad smile as she gathered the boy up in her arms, rubbing his back like his mum used too do. Tom and Marinette joined the hug. “Son if you ever need a place to stay you can come here.” Tom said as they all pulled out of the hug.

“Thankyou Tom!” Adrien said with excitement.

The rest of the night consisted with many games of monopoly a couple of burping contests, which Sabine manage to win both times while Tom and Marinette served as a crowd and Adrien competed. Marinette and Adrien ended up on the sofa tangled in each other’s grip smiling as they slept.

That was truly a miraculous Christmas to remember…


End file.
